Green Gardens
|jap_name = グリーングリーティング (Gurīn Gurītingu) |jap_meaning = Green Greeting グリーン = Green, グリーティング = Greeting |world = World of Peace - Dream Land |theme = Grassland |common enemies = Blade Knight, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Burning Leo, Cappy, Chilly, Poppy Bros. Jr., Puppet Dee, Waddle Doo, Sir Kibble, Waddle Dee |mini-boss = Mr. Frosty}} Green Gardens is the first stage of World of Peace - Dream Land in Kirby Star Allies, and the first stage overall. It is set in a bright, sunny grassland, featuring waterfalls and large ring-like structures in the background. This stage serves as the tutorial of the game, introducing the controls as well as the Friend Heart ability. Mr. Frosty appears as a mid-boss. Stage Overview Kirby starts out in a room with signs explaining to the player how to jump, inhale, Star Spit, and copy enemies' abilities. In the next room, there will be an interactive cutscene where Kirby obtains the Friend Heart and uses it on a Poppy Bros. Jr.; however, if this is not the player's first time completing the level, the cutscene will not play, and there will instead only be a sign explaining how to use the Friend Heart. In the remainder of the room, Kirby will find a sign explaining how to fly, and he will be able to cut fruit down from trees to obtain food and a 1UP. To progress onwards, Kirby and one friend must simultaneously pull two levers to access a ladder leading upwards. In the next room, a sign explains how to use Friend Abilities, and Kirby is intended to use Sizzle Sword to burn down grass and defeat Puppet Dees. He will also find a giant bomb hanging by a rope, which Kirby can cut with Sizzle Sword or Sizzle Cutter to access a regular Picture Piece. After passing two more identical bombs in the next room that can be dealt with in the same way, Kirby will fight Mr. Frosty. After the fight, Kirby can use an ability with ice properties to put out flaming blocks, then can use Sword or Cutter to cut the nearby grass to find the Rare Picture Piece of the level. At this point, Kirby will need three friends to simultaneously pull four levers in order to progress upwards and reach the goal. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Trivia * The music in this level is a remix of "Green Greens," although it specifically seems to be based on "Re: Green Greens" from Kirby: Planet Robobot. * Almost all of this stage appears in the Kirby Star Allies demo. Concept Artwork Green Gardens Concept Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Green Gardens Concept Art 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery DYrUFhhVMAAQ7Ge.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Green Gardens Tutorial.png|A sign encourages the player to inhale and copy a Blade Knight. KSA Friend Heart Acquired.png|Kirby learns to use a Friend Heart. KSA Green Gardens Sword.png|Sword Kirby cuts a fruit down from a tree. KSA Green Gardens Bomb.png|Kirby uses the Sizzle Sword Friend Ability to cut down and ignite a giant bomb. KSA Green Gardens Mr. Frosty.png|Kirby and his friends fight Mr. Frosty. KSA Green Gardens Rare PP.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSA Green Gardens Levers.png|Kirby and his friends simultaneously pull four levers to progress. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Grass Category:Levels